Patricio Estrella
Personaje de Bob Esponjathumb|158x158px Contenido ocultar 1 creación 2 perfil 3 relacion con otos personajes 4 detalles editar creación Patricio fue creado por Steve Spilburg cuando el pensó que una estrella de mar sería vesiono y amigo de una esponja (Bob Esponja pantalones cuadrados) viviría en una piedra debido a que es una estrella de mar. El color más común para él sería rosa, como el color que se ve mas en las estrellas marinas. Sería peresoso por lo cual estaría desempleado, ya que muchas personas piensan que las estrellas de mar son peresosas debido a su apariencia de estar acostadas hacia arriba y caminando muy lento editar perfil Tiene un comportamiento de retrasado mental aunque en algunos episodios se muestra inteligente entre muchos tantos Bob Esponja: la pelicula y inteligente. Al parecer cuando Bob y Calamardo trabajan el no se queda muy sospechoso sobre lo que hace debido a que cuando se lo pregunta Bob el le contesta: -espero que regrese-. El tiene una rutina muy anormal sobre su modo de levantarse. Estuvo 2 veces en la escuela de conducir en 'Nuevo alumno estrella' y en 'Conductor a lágrimas', obtuvo el premio de: el tipo mas desempleado de fondo de bikini durante mas tiempo que nadie. Trabajo 2 veces en el crustaceo cascarudo en: perdedor rosado !vacasiones¡ editar relacion con otos personajes Es el mejor amigo de bob esponja pantalones cuadrados , arenita mejilla y calamardo tentaculos(almenos eso cre el) a diferiencia de don cangrejo que al parecer no se lleva bien con el como se be en boca de marinero. Es el vecino de bob y calamardo. Está enamorado de la princesa mindy. editardetalles Patricio Estrella (nacido el 26 de febrero 1986) es un personaje re pajero y ficticio de la comedia animada de la televisión de Nickelodeon Bob Esponja, voz de Bill Fagerbakke. Patrick es una estrella de mar rosa con sobrepeso que vive bajo una roca y es Bob Esponja s 'mejor amigo. Al igual que su mejor amigo, tiende a ser extremadamente ingenuo y despistado (incluso a las intenciones de Bob Esponja), pero sigue siendo un amigo muy leal. Contenido ocultar 1 Carácter 2 Apariencia 3 Educación 4 Ocupación 5 Residencia 6 Lado antagonistas 7 Habilidades 8 Lista de las Apariciones 9 Relaciones 10 Lista de los episodios en la que Patrick gritos 11 Familia 12 Comillas 13 Trivia / pifias Editarcaracteres el personaje de Patrick es, en muchos aspectos, muy similar a la de su mejor amigo, Bob Esponja. Ambos son muy juguetón e infantil, los dos son idiotas, y ambas son molestias molesto para los que les rodean. Bob Esponja y Patrick también comparten la mayor parte de los mismos intereses, como Jellyfishing y el Hombre Sirena y el Chico Percebe . Bob Esponja y Patrick pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntos, y en cierto modo, Patrick podría ser considerado de Bob Esponja "Sidekick". Sin embargo, Patrick es mucho menos capaz y dinámico que el de Bob Esponja. Tiene poca o ninguna habilidad práctica: se trata sobre todo se muestra en el episodio " Big Pink Loser ", en la que Patrick lucha con tareas tan sencillas como barrer o abrir un frasco. Esto también es evidente en " Pat no pago ", cuando hasta el más simple de tareas al Sr. Cangrejo le da ser extremadamente difícil para él lograr. Así, el personaje de Patrick de hecho podría ser muy bien resumido como el de un "Big Pink Loser". En los primeros episodios, Patrick simplemente usa sus troncos a la cama. Más tarde, aparece en pijama. En algunos de los episodios, se le ve usando ropa interior a la cama, al igual que su amigo Bob Esponja. Mientras tanto molesto tonto y despistado, Patrick ha demostrado ser mucho más cortos de luces en términos de pensamiento la capacidad de transformación, a menudo no captar la más básica de las situaciones. A veces, la estupidez Patrick es tan potente que sufre de fallas de la memoria (por ejemplo, tratando de comer una barra de chocolate dos veces ) y el cierre completo de cualquier pensamiento que sea. En un episodio donde los intentos de pensar en una canción, se muestra que el humo se filtra un olor fétido de la cabeza. No sabe la nariz. Al no tener la nariz, Patrick no tiene (o no parece) sentido del olfato, en " Algo huele a ", es el único que no se da cuenta de helado aliento horrible de Bob Esponja, a pesar de que llevaba un broche en la nariz para evitar olor "enfermo de Bob Esponja" aliento en " La espuma ". En " No sabe la nariz ", Patrick se somete a cirugía plástica para conseguir una nariz, pero se vuelve tan abrumado por la totalidad de los malos olores se encuentra con que trata de deshacerse de todos ellos. De este modo, su interferencia en la vida de Bob Esponja y sus amigos finalmente los lleva a crear una bola masiva de basura que huele tan mal que las nuevas nariz Patrick "muere", pero tiene dos ventanas de la nariz pequeña que utiliza para el olfato. Bob Esponja parece ser consciente de la estupidez de Patrick en algunas ocasiones. En " Hooky ", al defender a los pescadores acerca de jugar de los ganchos, Patrick le pregunta" ¿Vas a escuchar a un muñeco grande (en referencia a Don Cangrejo), o vas a escuchar a mí? " Bob Esponja y débilmente responde con "Ummmmm ..." En los besos de la abuela , recuerda Bob Esponja tres casos en que Patrick sugirió algunas cosas estúpidas. En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, Bob Esponja cree que Patrick es inteligente. En los episodios de Texas y Viaje Squidtastic , Bob Esponja se refiere a Patrick como un genio. Patrick parece ser consciente de su propia estupidez, en " La Tarjeta ", afirma," Bob Esponja, no se puede esperar mi jardín-variedad de marcas normales de la estupidez. Me gusta mezclarlo todo, le mantiene en los dedos. " Las ideas de Patrick son a menudo responsable de que Bob Esponja y él mismo en situaciones problemáticas, como la "caza de extranjeros" , furtivamente en Sandy Treedome en el invierno de " Supervivencia de los idiotas ", montar en anzuelos de pesca , y muchas otras situaciones. EditarApariencia Patrick es de color rosa y regordete, de ojos negro y los párpados de color púrpura. Ser una estrella de mar, tiene una cabeza puntiaguda de altura y extremidades señaló carecer de los dedos de manos y pies discernible, aunque en " La Batalla de Fondo de Bikini ", es broma demostrado tener los dedos, las manos se supone que en realidad guantes sin dedos. regular la ropa Patrick sólo es un par de traje de baño verde con flores de color púrpura en el mismo diseño que las que se observan en el cielo bajo el agua. Patrick es bastante desnuda en algunos episodios, como Caseros mucho, y Rise and Shine, y la película de Bob Esponja. EditarEducación Muy poco se sabe de la educación de Patrick, sin embargo, se menciona en el episodio "El Bully" que Patrick asistido a la universidad con las secciones planas el rodaballo. En menor escolarización, Patrick asiste a la señora Escuela Náutica de Puff en los episodios, " Nuevo Estudiante Estrella de mar "y" Driven to Tears ". Sin embargo, esto fue sólo porque se sentía solo y quería estar con Bob Esponja. Patrick es en realidad bastante talento en la conducción de un boatmobile, como se muestra en " Driven to Tears ". En " Sing a Song de Patrick ", Patrick menciona a su profesor de gimnasia. En " Naughty Neighbors Náutica "y" Calamardo el Espíritu poco amistoso ", Patrick se demuestra que es capaz de administrar RCP largo de la serie, Patrick ha tenido y al azar breves momentos de la inteligencia en varias ocasiones, que a menudo pretenden ser deliberadamente fuera de carácter para él. Por ejemplo, en " Squidtastic viaje ", cuando son atrapados dentro del cuerpo de Calamardo, Patricio sugiere la captura de las emisiones de CO 2en los tanques de lastre, recocido el motor, y montar a cabo la onda de choque. Cuando Sandy dice que van a llevar a cabo su plan, Patrick, olvidando lo que acababa de decir, pregunta "¿Qué plan?" En " Frankendoodle ", precisa Patrick critica crudo dibujo a Bob Esponja de una medusa, lo que implica una aptitud para el arte, y en" Patty Caper ", crea un dibujo realista y sorprendentemente abstracto de Calamardo, más apoyo a este. En el episodio Chimps Ahoy , Patrick fue capaz de inventar un portal a un universo paralelo. Esto era más inteligente de sus lados, sin embargo, a pesar de Bob Esponja, dijo que era sólo un espejo. Con base en esa información, la puede haber tomado el arte, médicos y / o física. EditarOcupación Patrick nunca ha tenido una larga ocupación de pie-. Sin embargo, ha tenido varios trabajos, sobre todo en el Crustáceo Crujiente. Ha trabajado en ella un total de siete veces: en los episodios " ¡Horror! "," Big Pink Loser "," Devuelve Squilliam "," eso no es la Virgen "," Charlatán de vacaciones "," Prohibido en Fondo de Bikini ", y" Pat n de pago ". Patrick también ha trabajado en el Cubo del Chum dos veces. La primera fue en " El cocinero Juegos Fry ", en la que toma el trabajo con el fin de poder competir en los Juegos de Cook Fry. El público fue en un principio deje engañar en pensar un enorme pez sería el competidor, cuando en realidad solo llevaba el concursante real, Patricio Estrella (una parodia de una escena en la película Ace Ventura: Cuando la naturaleza llama ). En un episodio posterior, " Chum cazo Supremo ", Patrick se convierte en el administrador de lema para el Cubo del Chum y crea el eslogan" CHUM IS FUM ". En el Estado de tontos , Patrick se descubrió que era de sangre real y breve reinado como rey de Fondo de Bikini. Sin embargo, esto fue un error, y el verdadero heredero al trono era Gary (que también revela que el primo de Patrick). En el episodio " Canta una canción de Patrick , "Patrick se aprovecha de un correo ofrecen en tener una canción escrita por él grabado por una banda profesional. La canción fue tan horrible que la banda murió. EditarResidencia la casa de Patrick's rock Patrick vive bajo una roca, literalmente, de 124 Concha de la calle, dos puertas más abajo de su mejor amigo, junto a Calamardo y 400 yardas de distancia, desde el Crustáceo Crujiente. El exterior de la casa es sin rasgos distintivos, además de una veleta amarilla pequeña, que se muestra la caída de en numerosas ocasiones.]] Patrick se demuestra a veces a dormir en el techo, aunque mucho más a menudo se le ve durmiendo en una cama tradicional. Patrick pasa gran parte del día durmiendo en su roca. Hay muchas inconsistencias en la representación de su casa debido a la naturaleza de la caricatura y el tratamiento de la utilidad de los fondos: en un episodio, su casa se representa a otra cosa que una cama y una cómoda, pero en otros parece haber una cocina y una sala de estar. Además, ciertos episodios tienden a representar la superficie por debajo de la roca para ser completamente plana, mientras que en otros, existe una cantidad considerable de profundidad debajo de él. Patrick dice haber construido la casa él mismo. Como Nickelodeon dice de la casa de Patrick en un parachoques comercial: "Lo que es realmente por debajo de esta roca famoso? La casa de Patricio Estrella. Mientras que el exterior no cambia nunca, una mirada más cercana en el interior revela que la casa de Patrick no es de piedra. A veces, sólo hay arena . Otras veces, hay una cueva pequeña. De vez en cuando, hay un gran dormitorio principal. Y ahí está el Complejo Multi-Room que ofrece una cocina y comedor, puertas de arco, y un televisor de alta definición. Rock on! " Editarsecundarios antagonistas A pesar de que es poco inteligente y por lo general sin preocupaciones, magnánimo, y separado por lo general, Patrick ha demostrado un frío, astuto, incluso sociópatas lado a veces. En el episodio " I'm with Stupid ", Bob Esponja se ofreció a todo acto estúpido Patricio padres en un intento de mejorar su opinión de Patrick. Sin embargo, Patrick toma el acto a la medida, hasta el punto en que realmente empieza a creer que Bob Esponja es tan estúpido. Todas las burlas y la vergüenza de Patrick y su supuesta "padres" a la larga resulta demasiado para Bob Esponja, que huye gritando y se estrella a través de la pared de su casa. Después de Bob Esponja no logra producir un regalo para Patrick en " Día de San Valentín "(que era en realidad debido a las vieiras atacando y la paralización de chocolate globo Sandy, que era su regalo de la intención), concluye que Bob Esponja debe odiarlo (especialmente después de enterarse de que Bob Esponja dio dones a los demás, incluyendo a alguien que había conocido esa mañana) y se va en un alboroto violento en todo el carnaval, con el tiempo en las curvas todo el mundo (incluyendo Bob Esponja y todos los transeúntes inocentes) al final del paseo marítimo, al parecer con la intención de matar ellos. Una vez que aparece Sandy y Patrick se da cuenta de que Bob Esponja se ha hecho lo recibido un regalo, su ira se olvida. En el episodio " La naturaleza Pantalones "cuando Bob Esponja decide vivir lejos del hogar, un herido y enloquecido Patrick intenta capturarlo y mantenerlo en un frasco en su manto. Cuando Bob Esponja se escapa saltando en la sección de medusas, Patricio se da por vencido, chasquea sus neto a la mitad, y se va a casa llorando. En el episodio " Rock-a-Bye Bivalvos ", Patrick no hace la parte equitativa del trabajo en el cuidado de la almeja del bebé, alegando que está demasiado cansado del trabajo. Cada noche, él se compromete a asumir la responsabilidad de que el bebé la noche siguiente, pero en repetidas ocasiones no lo hace. Cuando Bob Esponja descubre que el "trabajo" consiste en ver la televisión Patrick en su roca, se enfurece. Patrick finalmente se da cuenta del error de su camino cuando Bob Esponja le muestra la obscena cantidad de pañales que tiene que cambiar. En el episodio " Driven to Tears ", asiste a la escuela de canotaje la señora Puff, sospechando que la señora Puff fue la creación de pruebas de Bob Esponja por lo que constantemente reciba bajas calificaciones, y pasa casi sin esfuerzo. Después, se frota su licencia en la cara de Bob Esponja cada vez que puede, llamándose a sí mismo una conducción "genio" (a pesar de que corrió la luz roja y hace peligroso vueltas en U), y cuando Bob Esponja finalmente se harta de él y destruye su licencia, Patrick es detenidos por tirar basura y condenado a la pena de prisión (que nunca iba a pasar en la vida real). Sin embargo, Bob Esponja confiesa el crimen "y toma su lugar Patrick en la cárcel. Los dos amigos reconciliarnos cuando Bob Esponja es liberado de prisión. En el episodio " Estado de tontos ", Patrick es coronado rey de Fondo de Bikini y actúa de una, despótica manera despiadada, pensando que tiene derecho a tomar y usar lo que quiera, sin importar el daño que trae a los demás, hasta el punto de fuera y robar directamente. Después de semanas de arruinar la vida de todos por su propio beneficio personal, Patrick va demasiado lejos al contratar a una cuadrilla de construcción para mover la casa de Calamardo con el fin de establecer una rueda de la fortuna. Calamardo se inicia una revuelta contra Patrick entre la gente del pueblo, y Patrick comienza la planificación para matar (o eso parece) Calamardo con el fin de mostrar su poder, incluso asustar a Bob Esponja lejos en este punto. Cuando Patrick mira en el espejo y ve una versión monstruosa de sí mismo, se convierte en horrorizado por lo que se ha convertido, decide que la amistad es más importante que el poder, y felizmente abdica al trono cuando se descubre que él no es el verdadero rey. EditarHabilidades Similar a humanos habilidades super-Bob Esponja cambio de forma, duplicación, invulnerabilidad, y la regeneración, Patrick, en varios episodios, que se muestra de poseer grandes potencias como de vuelo (" La Esponja que pudo volar "," Una vida en el día ") y sobrehumano fuerza (" La Batalla de Fondo de Bikini "," Espuma "," La naturaleza Pantalones "," Regalo de Goma "," Día de San Valentín ", y muchos otros). En " Noche de Luz ", Patrick fue capaz de subir por un rayo de sol para llegar al sol, que confundió con una bombilla, y se extiende hacia abajo con el trasero al fuego. En " El hombre y la sirena Chico Percebe V ", Patrick se convierte en" La cintura elástica "(una parodia de Plastic Man ), ganando la habilidad de estirar su cuerpo a extremos increíbles, como parte de la Justicia Internacional sirena de la liga Super Hombre de conocidos. Editarlista de las apariciones Artículo principal: Lista de Star Apariciones Patrick EditarRelaciones Patrick es el mejor amigo de Bob Esponja. Ellos han sido amigos desde que nacieron. Cuando eran niños, que vivía al lado (en la actualidad sólo están separados por la casa de Calamardo) Lo hacen todo juntos, excepto el trabajo. Luego Patrick se siente sola y se dirige al Crustáceo Crujiente de ver Bob Esponja. Calamardo no le gusta su amistad y siempre está tratando de conseguir enojado el uno al otro, como en " Naughty náuticos vecinos donde explotó una burbuja de voz a Patrick, fingiendo ser Bob Esponja, diciendo que lo odia. No ha habido tiempo múltiples donde se muestra el Bob Esponja y Patrick pueden tener sentimientos el uno al otro, aunque dudaba de que Tom Kenny. Algunos incluyen " Día de San Valentín " Hooky " gusanos "" Shanghaied " Frankendoodle "" La caja secreta " Idiot Box "y muchos más, pese a que su no es verdad. Editarlista de episodios en la que Patrick gritos Episodio Razón Escuela Náutica Lloraba porque Bob Esponja engañado. Hogar Dulce Piña Gritó porque perdió a Bob Esponja. Hall Monitor Gritó porque cometió la vida criminal. Frente a Día Lloraba porque su amigo no le gusta más. Día de San Valentín Gritó porque pensó que su amigo estaba en su presente. ¡Horror! Él y Bob Esponja lloraba porque no llegaron a ser de la tripulación de Don Cangrejo. Texas Él y Bob Esponja se puso a llorar en la mitad de la canción y dejar de would'nt hasta el final de la canción. EditarFamilia Marty y Janet (padres falsos Patricio) los padres de Patrick se muestra en la primera " I'm With Stupid ", aunque sólo al final. Una pareja llamada Janet y Marty, una presunción de sus padres, aparecen a lo largo del episodio, pero al final resultaron ser impostores confundido. En " SB-129 "," Patrón ", un descendiente lejano de Patrick con cabezas múltiples, se muestra en el futuro, y un primitivo ancestro salvaje de su figura en tiempos prehistóricos. Por el contrario, Patar, la versión cavernícola de Patrick visto en " Uf "es muy diferente de aquel en el SB-129, al ser más evolucionado y similar a la actual Patrick días en el comportamiento. Patricio no lineales de la familia de árboles, se vio en " Estado de tontos ", que también revela que sea relacionado con el caracol Gary: EditarCotizaciones "Quieto ahí, la mamá de papá pantalones enojado." "Gary? Pensé que lo que teníamos era especial!" "Bob Esponja, no se puede esperar mi marca normal jardín de variedades de la estupidez. Me gusta mezclarlo todo, le mantiene en los dedos." "Es un instrumento de mayonesa?" "Puede ser estúpido, pero también es tonto." "Los tontos son felizmente inconscientes de lo tonto que son." "Vamos sabes! Yo wumbo, usted wumbo, él / ella / me wumbo. Wumbo, wumboing, tendremos la wumbology wumbo, wumborama, el primer grado el estudio de wumbo! Es, Bob Esponja". "Rectángulos!" "Mis pantalones cortos son mojado!" "Sandy es una chica?" "¿Has visto mi ropa interior?" "¿Usted quiere?" "¿Cuál de ustedes plana foots robó mi piruleta?" -Cuidado de Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja cuidado, con cuidado de Bob Esponja, CUIDADO BOB ESPONJA! " "¿Por qué esta pasando a mí mantener ?!?!" "No lo entiendo." "Los tipos de grasa da hambre, ¿verdad?" "Al igual que un genio!" "Nunca te fíes de un genio." "Nuestro nuevo presidente es un genio!" "Tengo que poner en mi cepillo de dientes y mis pantalones!" "Bueno, ¿cómo RUDE de algunas personas!" "Míralo!" "Yo interpreto a un vientre de decir. "Tengo mucho frío, estoy temblando." "Las maquinaciones interior de mi mente son un enigma." ¿Quién es usted llamando cabeza de un alfiler? " "Quien es el dueño de la blanca Sedan, que dejó sus luces encendidas." "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" "Tengo algunas palabras bien escogidas por él. Al igual que usted, y son, y un tirón!" "No puedo ver a mi frente." "I LOVE Bein 'morado!" "Uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ............. Me gustaría tener una nariz!" "Que mi amigo es el hedor de descubrimiento" "¿Es una sirena?" NOTA: no elimine ninguno de estas cotizaciones. Habían sido suprimidos por un USUARIO!! NO HACER O QUE SE informados a la administración * EditarTrivia / pifias Parecía más en la temporada 5. Puede volar. Él es el primero en inventar los pantalones inflables. En " Presión ", que no sabía el sexo de Sandy para que eso significa que el pensamiento Sandy era un varón. Él y Bob Esponja inventado The Automatic Volver Scratcher, Comber pelo, Selector de la Nariz y Ukelele 9000 sintonizador. Tiene miedo de Glovy. Él y Gary son primos. Se casó con un palo. Él creó un universo paralelo. Se puede comer un Krabby Doble Deluxe de un solo bocado.